barcodefandomcom-20200214-history
Barcode017077109321
17 U.S.C.A § 107 states, "Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 106 and 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright." Any work reproduced is done in an attempt to encourage scholarly public debate, an allowable use under the fair use doctrine. Lifeway® Real Lowfat Kefir Cultured Mild Smoothie Probiotic Blueberry with other natural flavors Farmer Pledged* 32 fl. oz. (944ml) (1 quart) cRc D kosher 83 rich in calcium with inulin to boost calcium absorption* *Studies have shown that 8g of inulin (a natural dietary fiber) increases calcium absorption. Each serving of this lowfat kefir contains 3g of inulin. Nutrition Facts Serving Size 1 cup (240ml) Servings Per Container about 4 Amount Per Serving Calories 160 Calories from Fat 20 Total Fat 2 g 4% Saturated Fat 1.5 g 8% Trans Fat 0 g 0% Cholesterol 10 mg 4% Sodium 125 mg 5% Total Carbohydrate 25 g 8% Dietary Fiber 3 g 12% Sugars 21 g Protein 11 g Vitamin A 10% Vitamin C 4% Calcium 30% Iron 0% Vitamin D 25% *Percent Daily Values are based on a 2,000 calorie diet. Ingredients cultured pasteurized lowfat milk nonfat milk organic cane juice blueberry juice concentrate natural flavors inulin (a natural dietary fiber) vitamin A palmitate vitamin D3 Contains milk 0-17077-10932-1 Grade A Keep refrigerated Please recycle Gluten free ©2008, Lifeway Foods Inc., Morton Grove IL 60053 Plant #17-111 *Our Farmers' Pledge: Milk from cows not treated with rBST/rBGH. No significant difference has been shown between milk derived from rBST/rBGH treated and non-rBST/rBGH treated cows. 10 Live & Active Kefir Cultures L. casei L. lactis L. acidophilus L. plantarium L. rhamnosus S. diacetylactis S. Florentinus B. bacterium longum Leuconostoc cremoris B. bacterium breve Published research has shown the healthy Probiotic cultures found in Lifeway Kefir may: Enhance the immune system Balance digestive health Enhance & Balance with Lifeway Kefir! No matter who you are or how busy your life, Lifeway Lowfat Kefir provides you with the best low-fat nutrition in one delicious beverage. With Lifeway's Exclusive 10 Live and Active Kefir Cultures, high protein, and high calcium, there is nothing better for your health. Try all the Lifeway Lowfat Kefir varieties: plain, strawberry, raspberry, strawberry-banana, peach, cherry, blueberry, vanilla, cappuccino and pomegranate. Made with renewable energy This product is made with 100% Certified Renewable Energy No artificial sweeteners Naturally Cultured Visit our virtual smoothie bar to customize your own kefir creation www.kefir.com Lifeway Origin The Lifeway story began with a real belief in "the American Dream." In 1986, our family made the first batches of Lifeway Kefir at our home in Skokie, Illinois-- just 10 years after we came to the United States from our native Russia. The luscious taste of kefir, long enjoyed in Europe, caught on quickly in Chicago-- our early recipes of the probiotic yogurt-like drink got rave reviews in local supermarkets. We've come a long way from the early days of our original "plain" kefir, to more than 100 varieties enjoyed today. As you'll soon see, it's as delicious as it is healthful. So from our family to yours, drink up and enjoy! Sincerely, The Smolyansky Family Traded on NASDAQ: LWAY Kefir History Kefir is the cousin of yogurt and its roots can trace back more than 2000 years. Originating in the Caucasus Mountains of Europe where people live well past 100 years, the word kefir is thought to have been derived from the Turkish word "Keief" for "good feeling," probably due to the sense of well-being experienced after drinking it. Serving Suggestions Pour delicious Kefir over your favorite cereals, granola, or fruit. Blend with fruit to make a luscious smoothie, or just drink on its own and enjoy! Our Kefir will remain fresh even after opening, and for maximum benefits please consume before expiration date. Shake well before opening. Try our other delicious products: * Original Kefir * Organic Kefir * Non-fat Kefit * SoyTreat® * Farmer Cheese * Sweet Kiss™ * Pomegranate * Slims * ProBugs™ * Lassi